prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden
Basics Country code for Sweden is +46. All prices given in Swedish Kronas (SEK). Networks Sweden has 4 physical network operators with some MVNOs or subsidiaries: *'Telia' *'Tele2' *'Telenor' (formerly Vodafone Sweden) *'3' (Tre) However, all the 4 physical networks share 2G, 3G or 4G with at least one other network: * Telia runs their own 2G and 4G LTE networks, their 3G 2100 MHz network is shared with Tele2. They are building their own 3G network on the 900 MHz band. * Tele2 operates their networks in cooperation with other operators: 2G and 4G are shared with Telenor while 3G is shared with Telia. * Telenor's '2G and 4G are shared with Tele2, 3G is shared with 3 outside the cities: Stockholm, Göteborg, Malmö, Lund and Karlskrona where they have their own. * '''3 i's the only Swedish network without 2G. They currently have 2 3G networks, one on 2100 MHz band, shared with Telenor (except the cities named above), and one on the 900 MHz band that they don't share. They also have their own 4G network. Another provider sold under the brand of 'Net1 '''run by Access Industries offers mobile broadband based on LTE on 450 MHz with a pretty large footprint all over the country. But it's limited to contract subscribers and not offered for prepaid. So it's not mentioned any further. 'Coverage Telia is market leader with the best coverage in 2G and 3G followed by Tele2 and Telenor. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz like everywhere in Europe, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz. Tre does not have a 2G network. Tele2 and Telenor are building up their 2G and 4G coverage to match Telia's 2G coverage which is around 90% nationwide. In southern Sweden and close to main roads and cities all operators have coverage, however if you are going to spend a lot of time in northern Sweden or in the countryside, Telia is the better choice. All major four Swedish operators now support 4G/LTE. Tele2 and Telenor have a joint LTE network called Net4Mobility claiming 99.5% coverage. LTE is on all carriers on 2600 MHz in the cities. Telia has the highest speeds and the best coverage nationwide. 800 MHz (band 20), 900 MHz (band 8, only on Net4Mobility) and 1800 MHz (band 3) frequencies are used additionally. Tre offers TDD-LTE on 2600 MHz (band 38) and FDD-LTE on 2100 MHz (band 1) in some locations. From 2019 700 MHz (Band 28) will be added by Telia and Net4Mobility. LTE is available on prepaid on all 4 networks, but not yet through all MVNOs. Availability Buy the SIM cards in shops, as online you'll need a Swedish personal number called Personnummer. No further registration necessary. A prepaid SIM card is generally called "Kontantkort" (Kontant = cash) in Sweden. All prices in the article are given in Swedish Krona (SEK). In many cases, you can get SIM cards for free without the need to register. Operators often have people handing them out at Stockholm Central Station. You can also ask at various small stores, often they give away SIM cards for or provided that you buy a top up. Registration is not needed, as anonymous SIM cards are legal in Sweden, so you can start using them right away. Recharges Topping-up credit is fairly easy as long as you are in the country, as you can buy top-up cards at many locations for cash. But it becomes a problem when you are outside the country trying to maintain a SIM card or use it on roaming because often only Swedish-issued credit cards with a personnummer ''are accepted and credit cards from other countries are blocked. You will see a error message "''Denied by Defender" when paying. It's not the card currency what matters, but the country where the credit/debit card was issued. This applies to most Swedish providers as well as the top-up site Goyada.se . Exceptions are prepaid packages from Comviq as their interface allows the entry of some foreign credit cards as long as you are in Sweden or using the Conviq SIM giving a Swedish IP address. Lycamobile accepts foreign cards too, but gives a rather short validity of 90 days. While Telia cards can be reloaded via Ihavelanded, it has proven to be almost impossible to reload any other card from abroad. Some users succeeded by changing their IP address to Sweden while topping up (through an VPN), other users were able to reload using a Revolut MasterCard from the UK. Be prepared to be unable to keep your SIM card alive from abroad as only country in Europe so far. Sweden is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Note that some plans are restricted for roaming and others like unlimited data packages are capped. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Telia' Telia, owned by the Swedish Telia Company is market leader in Sweden with the best coverage nationwide in 2G, 3G and 4G (on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz): Telia 2G 3G 4G coverage map. 4G/LTE is available for all prepaid products with up to 100 Mbit/s speed. If you are going to northern Sweden and intend to stay out of cities, then Telia or its subbrand Halebop will probably be the only network that has coverage. Note, that it's almost impossible now for foreigners to use international roaming outside Sweden on Telia SIM cards, because of the need of a special registration (see below). Availability ''' Their prepaid starter pack called "Telia Kontantkort Startpaket" is sold for free online and in Telia branded stores (locator) and for 100 SEK in many convenience stores like Coop, ATG, 7-Eleven, CircleK, Hemköp and Pressbyrån (store locator). All three sizes are available. You are expected to top-up at least 50 SEK or a bundle right from the start. The online agency ihavelanded.com is selling Telia SIM cards with worldwide delivery for a surcharge. They are also one of the few ways to top-up Telia SIM cards with a foreign credit card, as Telia normally only accepts Swedish payment systems. In the country you can buy reload vouchers ("laddingscheck") that are found in many places. Redeem the voucher by dialing *125*# or use this webpage online. If you have Sweden bank account or Sweden credit card, you can use official recharge page ("ladda"). Dial *120# and press the "call" button to check the current account balance. Telia prepaid SIM cards will expire after 13 months without use. Recharge your card at least once a year and it will stay active, but this can be tricky from out of Sweden. '''Data feature packages Their data-only packages are called "Surf" and available in these volumes: *for 1 month (= 31 days): **500 MB: 49 SEK **2 GB: 149 SEK *for 6 months (= 183 days): **10 GB: 329 SEK **20 GB: 429 SEK Alternatively, they sell combo packages called "Fastpris" with domestic voice, SMS and data all valid for one month: * 500 MB, unlimited domestic SMS, 100 mins domestic calls: 99 SEK * 1 GB, unlimited domestic SMS, 100 mins domestic calls: 149 SEK * 2 GB, unlimited donestic SMS and calls: 199 SEK * 5 GB, unlimited domestic SMS and calls: 249 SEK Max. speed is 100 Mbps in 3G and 4G. Default rate outside packages is a daily charge of 10 SEK per MB with a max. of 19 SEK per day, then reduced in speed. EU roaming '(Swedish Residents only) Telia now requires registration to use their prepaid SIM cards abroad (EU included). "Roam like at home" in the EU requires registration with a Swedish personal ID number (''Personnummer) online, or in person at a Telia store with a proof of residence in Sweden (work permit, study permit, residence permit, or proof of property ownership in Sweden), so roaming remains unavailable to the average short-term visitor. '''IHaveLanded If you decide to buy Telia SIM card in advance, you can choose the 3rd party website of IHaveLanded and purchase a SIM to be delivered to your home address for a premium. They offer three starter packs: For 15 € you will receive 500 MB valid for 1 month every 30 days for one year, on the 1st of each month for 12 days since day of activation. It also includes 50 SEK calling credit. After using the included data allowance, speed drops down to 56 kbit/s. Their top-up site is one of the few ways to top-up any Telia prepaid card from Sweden without a Swedish Personnummer using an foreign credit card. 'More info' *APN: online.telia.se *Tethering is allowed *Website in English: http://www.telia.se/privat/telefoni/prepaid?intcmp_kontantkort_engelska 'Halebop' (by Telia) Halebop is a subsidiary of Telia using their good network. 4G/LTE is available up to 100 Mbps for prepaid, where covered by Telia (see above). 'Availability' You can get the Halebop Kontantkort for 100 SEK and top-up at Telia stores (see Telia). You can also buy it at The Phone House, Elgiganten, Media Markt, 7-Eleven, Coop, Pressbyrån and other places for less (rather 50 SEK). All three SIM sizes are offered. Top-up with vouchers sold there as internatl. credit cards are not accepted (see Basics above). Halebop balances and SIM cards expire one year after their last use. Plans with data You can either get a Fastpris bundle with voice & text messages included, or just pay-as-you-go with Go and get data on the side. The following Fastpris bundles are available: * Mini: 99 SEK with 1 GB data, 50 mins, 500 SMS * Liten: 169 SEK with 3 GB data, 100 mins and 1000 SMS * Mellan: 269 SEK with 8 GB data, unlimited calls and SMS * Stor: 369 SEK with 30 GB data, unlimited calls and SMS Bundles are valid for 31 days. Unused data is carried forward to the next month, but you can never have more data available than your monthly allottment. There is no monthly fee for Halebop Go. '''With '''Halebop Go, you add data with the following packages called Extra Surf: * 39 SEK: 500 MB * 59 SEK: 1 GB * 199 SEK: 5 GB * 299 SEK: 15 GB All data packages are valid for 183 days. EU roaming '(Swedish Residents only) Halebop has implemented "roam like at home" rules to all their plans and data add-ons up to a limit of 10 GB per month. To use data in the EU, you first need to register your SIM card to your name. Unfortunately, you can't do so online, unless you live in Sweden and have a Swedish ID and ''personnummer. Like on Telia there is no international roaming on this SIM for foreigners. '''More info *Tethering is allowed *'no foreign data roaming available to non-'''residents *APN: halebop.telia.se *Website in Swedish: https://shop.halebop.se/kontantkort 'Comviq (by Tele2) Comviq is a subsidiary of Tele2 in Sweden. So it uses the Tele2 and Telenor network on 2G, the Tele2 and Telia networks on 3G and Net4mobility (= Tele2 and Telenor) on 4G. Tele2 doesn't sell own prepaid SIMs anymore, they are geared to contract customers and channel all prepaid products through their Comviq brand. They have a >99% coverage on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: Comviq Coverage Map or Tele2s Coverage Maps '''Availability You can get their prepaid SIM called Comviq Kontantkort from a Comviq reseller, as they don't have any stores themselves. Any Pressbyrån, 7-Eleven or other convenience stores and some ICA, COOP or many other food chains too for 45 SEK or in many cases for free if you buy a top up. SIM cards are normally free of charge if bought online and together with a plan or a package. But for that you have to have a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. No need to register your SIM card though. SIM cards in all three current sizes are available. According to some users it's now possible to select a data package on their website and pay with local or foreign credit cards. For some foreign credit cards it seems to be essential, that you access the site using a Swedish IP address. This can be done in Sweden, using the Conviq SIM anywhere or using a Swedish VPN from abroad for top-ups. Check your balance by *111#. Plans with data The following plans are offered for prepaid and domestic data only. All of the below are valid for 30 days, except 45 SEK (week) that is only valid for 7 days. After that period the plan changes to standard, that includes no data and is pretty expensive. * Fastpris: domestic calls, domestic SMS and MMS are free of charge, data can be used for roaming in the EU/EEA too: ** 145 SEK: 5 GB ** 195 SEK: 10 GB ** 245 SEK: 20 GB (EU: max. 12 GB) ** 295 SEK: 40 GB (EU max. 12 GB) ** 45 SEK (per week): 500 MB * Fastpris mini: 95 SEK; 3 GB domestic only, 200 min free calls to Swedish numbers, then 0.45 SEK/min, free domestic SMS and MMS, plan can't be used for roaming in the EU/EEA * Fastpris Combo: ''345 SEK; unlimited domestic calls, SMS, MMS, 1000 minutes to 41 countries and 100 minutes to another 64, 10 GB domestic and EU/EEA roaming, for list of countries and more details check here. * ''Amigos'':' cheap international calls and texts, default data rate at 0.35 SEK/MB. May be combined with ''Fastpris, Fastpris mini or Surf by recharging Amigos on the same SIM that you have other plan https://www.comviq.se/kundservice/artikel?&article=232284Beware that after you do this your other plan will not renew automatically anymore. The data allowances can be used for roaming in the EU/EEA: ** 50 SEK: 500 MB ** 100 SEK: 2 GB ** 200 SEK: 5 GB * '''''Surf: no calls or SMS/MMS possible, only data in Sweden, can't be used for roaming ** 55 SEK: 1 GB ** 155 SEK: 5 GB ** 255 SEK: 15 GB EU roaming ''' Data allowances in ''Fastpris ''(up to 12 GB) and ''Amigos'' packs can be used for roaming in the EU/EEA, but not Fastpris Mini ''and ''Surf ''plans which don't offer any roaming. 'More info *There are reports that Comviq shuts off before the advertised amount of data is consumed (see comments line). *APN: 4g.tele2.se *Tethering: no limitations *Website in Swedish: https://webbutik.comviq.se/kontantkort.html 'Telenor' Telenor has a good 2G and 3G network and 4G/LTE up to 450 Mbps is available on Net4Moblity for prepaid too (see Basics for networks). Availability The starter packs for Telenor Kontant are available in two different plans at their stores (locator)and lot of outlets for 49 SEK start-up price. Both plans can't be switched. All three current SIM sizes are available. Their starter pack is also available online for free with 200 MB on top, but again you need a Swedish Personnumber ''for purchase. Without having one, better buy it in shops. Telenor has, however, limited topping up of prepaid cards to Swedish credit cards for online topping up. Topping up in kiosk stores in Sweden works with all credit cards. Like other Swedish providers, this gives you a problem in recharging from abroad. 'Plans with data' Default and overuse data rate is SEK 19 per 100 MB on both plans. Here are the two major product lines and data allowances are valid in Sweden and the EU/EEA: *Rörligt: base plan with data at SEK 19 per 100 MB. *Surf:'' data is at SEK 19 per 100 MB. Top-ups are available for 50, 100 and 300 SEK valid for 1 year. The 300 SEK top-up gives 400 SEK credit. You can add these data packages for 31 days: **1 GB: 49 SEK **3 GB: 99 SEK **10 GB: 199 SEK **30 GB: 299 SEK **20 GB: 499 SEK, valid for 6 months **60 GB: 999 SEK, valid for 6 months **10 GB: 299 SEK, valid for 12 months *''Fastpris:'' For data, you need to add one of these bundles valid for 31 days: **0.5 GB for 49 SEK **2 GB for 99 SEK **5 GB for 149 SEK **10 GB for 199 SEK **20 GB for 249 SEK **100 GB for 449 SEK **30 GB for 6 months (5 GB each month): 799 SEK **60 GB for 6 months (10 GB each month): 999 SEK *'Hello': Comes in two varieties, including data, unlimited local calls and SMS, and differing amounts of international minutes (for countries offered, see here in English): **1 GB and 100 or 20 international minutes (varies by country called) for 100 SEK **10 GB and 500 or 100 international minutes for 250 SEK EU roaming As the only major provider in Sweden Telenor has implemented 'Roam like at home' with EU roaming at domestic Swedish rates to all prepaid offers. Use in Switzerland is also possible at an extra charge of 39 SEK for 250 MB data daily. So this remains your best choice when you want to visit other EU countries too and intend to use a Swedish SIM card. Be aware that top-ups from abroad remain a problem (see above). 'More info' *Tethering: no restrictions *APN: services.telenor.se /or/ internet.telenor.se *Website (in Swedish): http://www.telenor.se '3 '(Tre) 3 ("Tre") in Sweden has good speeds in 3G (on 900 and 2100 MHz) and 4G/LTE on (800, 2100 and 2600 MHz, partly as TD-LTE on band 38): Tre 3G and 4G coverage. Have in mind that Tre doesn't operate a 2G network and has no 2G roaming. You'll need to have a 3G or 4G device for using Tre network. International roaming is blocked for all prepaid lines, you will be able to use their SIMs in Sweden only. 'Data-only SIM:' 3Kontant Bredband 3Kontant ''Bredband is the name of their data-only SIM card. The starter pack is available online too, but for ordering you need a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. For tourists it's easier to go to one of their stores they call 3Butiken Shop List (fill in name of the place). All three current SIM sizes are available. They have 3 different starter packs on offer: *SIM only: for free (online) and up to 99 SEK including 500 MB valid for 7 days (@ 3Butiken), after 500 MB your speeds are reduced to 200 Kbps *SIM and 4G modem: 199 SEK including 5 GB valid for 7 days and Huawei E3372 4G USB modem (online or @ 3Butiken), after 5000 MB your speeds are reduced to 200 Kbps *SIM and Mobile WiFi: 249 SEK including 5 GB valid for 7 days and Huawei E5330 3G mobile wifi (online or @ 3Butiken), after 5000 MB your speeds are reduced to 200 Kbps '''Recharges' Top-ups can can be made through: *coupons in a Pressbyrån, supermarket or similar venue selling coupons, scratch lottery cards and so on. Be aware that some shops only sell top-ups for regular phone bundles instead of Bredband mentioned above. These have minutes and SMS but with much less data. Somehow 3Butiken doesn't sell these coupons. Call costumer service with +46 77 173 5300, option "9" for English speaking real-life person to top-up if you are not fluent in Swedish (online or computer voice are the other options). *online by credit card (when run out of data you can get 20 mins of free internet to do this (max. 3 times). They accept international Visa and MasterCard. *using their mobile app called Mitt3: you need to login but you can do that with any mobile number independent on operator and then top-up your 3Kontant SIM-card 10 SMS messages are always included in the top-ups. No calls are possible on the 3Kontant Bredband. It offers free roaming in the 3 network of Denmark. You need to have data roaming activated for this to work as it's another network in Denmark. Coverage is excellent in most parts of Sweden, except for northern regions, where mostly cities and main roads are covered. 'Data feature packs' The following data packs only for Bredband plans are available on 3G and 4G/LTE: 'Voice and data SIM cards' They offer many more Kontantkorts (prepaid SIM cards) for call, text and data with included minutes, SMS and data. They are called 3Kontant with the price plans of "3''Fastpris''", "3''Pott''" or "3''Global''". Best price for data included with voice is their prepaid 3''Fastpris'' plan. It includes calls and SMS in Sweden for 30 days and: * 99 SEK: 1 GB data, 100 mins, unlimited SMS * 199 SEK: 3 GB data, unlimited mins and SMS * 299 SEK: 8 GB data, unlimited mins and SMS * 399 SEK: 12 GB data, unlimited mins and SMS * 599 SEK: 50 GB data, unlimited mins and SMS 3Global '''plans have reduced international call rates, 1000 internatl. SMS and higher data prices in Sweden valid for 30 days: * 50 SEK: 500 MB data, 50 SEK call credit for lower internatl. rates * 100 SEK: 1 GB data, 100 SEK call credit for lower internatl. rates * 200 SEK: 2 GB data, 200 SEK call credit for lower internatl. rates * 300 SEK: 3 GB data, 300 SEK call credit for lower internatl. rates '''3Pott plans include free on-net calls and SMS on 3 network in Sweden and a data allowance for 30 days: * 100 SEK: 1 GB data, 100 SEK call credit for other networks * 200 SEK: 2 GB data, 200 SEK call credit for other networks * 300 SEK: 3 GB data, 300 SEK call credit for other networks After using up the included data, you will be redirected to a page with two buttons. Use the first button if you want to recharge your card, and the second button if you want to continue to surf the web for free at reduced (200 Kbps) speeds for the remainder of the top-up period. 1 GB extra data is sold at 49 SEK. If using slower speeds, streaming services (including Spotify, Facebook, Twitter, Youtube and local TV streaming via SVTPlay.se) will still work at full speed. This is not officially supported by Three, but has been enabled for many years. EU roaming '(on Tre Denmark only) There is generally no international roaming available on prepaid plans of Tre Sweden. So Roam like at home principles of the EU don't apply to any of their prepaid plans. Only exception is Denmark: data roaming in Denmark on 3 network is at domestic rates. 'More info ' *APN: net.tre.se (or data.tre.se) *Tethering: No restrictions *No international roaming available *Website in Swedish: http://www.tre.se 'Lycamobile The British Lycamobile Group has a MVNO in Sweden too. It operates on the Telenor network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Their SIM card can be purchased for free in their outlets. There you are expected to make top-ups right away. Vouchers of 50, 100 and 200 SEK are available there too. Lycamobile is the only provider that allows foreign credit cards for top-ups. But bear in mind that credit validity is limited to 90 days only. Remaining credit check: *102# and data balance check: *137#. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 0.99 SEK per MB. The following monthly data bundles on up to 4G/LTE are offered for Sweden and now with EU/EEA roaming included: All packages auto-renew after one month. To stop, type *190#. For more data you can Surf bolt-ons: * 500 MB: 29 SEK, activation: *139*601# * 1 GB: 39 SEK, activation: *139*602# * 3 GB: 69 SEK, activation: *139*603# These add-ons are vaild for the rest period of the base package. EU roaming Prepaid bundles now include Roam like at home in EU/EEA countries like these data packages mentioned above up to the specified limit. Beyond the same 0.99 SEK per MB default rate applies. 'More info' *APN: data.lycamobile.se *Username: lmse *Password: plus * Lycamobile does not allow tethering and actively blocks it * Website in English: http://www.lycamobile.se/en/ Hallon, Wifog, Vimla, Vectone Mobile Hallon, Wifog and Vimla can't be listed anymore. The reasons for this are: * they are online-only operators without any physical shops to buy the SIM card * online order is only possible when you give a Swedish ID number (Personnummer) * that's why these products are hardly accessible to foreigners To list Hallon, Wifog or Vimla would be against the rules of this WIKI and is not suitable for visitors because of the given reasons. However, some tourists were able to buy their SIMs resold informally in some small mobile phone stores. But they won't be rechargeable without the help of a Swedish friend. Vectone Mobile was taken over by Lycamobile Sweden and all it's customers have been migrated to the Lycamobile brand in 2018. Hopefully, the service issues with Vectone will come to an end. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Tele2 Category:Telenor Category:Telia Category:Lycamobile http://www.hallon.se/ Category:4/18